


Fiesta over breakfast

by JackTheBard



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheBard/pseuds/JackTheBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat and Jade make a bet over a game of Halo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiesta over breakfast

The trademark crack of the sniper rifle was followed by that sexy voice saying, “Killing Spree,” and Karkat throwing his controller on the couch. She was kicking his ass in Halo 4 again. “Fucking A, Harley,” he grumbles, folding his arms like an indignant child, “Why do we always have to play snipers? You know I could kick your ass in grifball any day of the week.”

Jade reaches over and flicks one of her boyfriend’s nubby horns, snickering and saying, “Dummy, that’s why we never play it. I like beating you. Besides, you’re a sore winner.” That prompted a look of indignation from Karkat, his gaze cold and steely. “Fine. Then let’s play a game of Fiesta. See how good you are when you have only a slight chance of getting your weapon of choice?”

The green-eyed girl crossed her legs, quitting out of the game they were playing, and tapped her chin in thought, “Now, why would I do that? What’s my incentive?”

Now was where Karkat could lure her in. “I make you breakfast and dinner tomorrow. Your choice, and I can’t complain.”

Chuckling and rolling her eyes, Jade simply responded, “Oh? I don’t think that’s nearly enough incentive for me to set myself up to get my ass kicked.” Now was where Karkat would drop the hammer.

“And as long as I’m cooking, I’ll be wearing an apron and nothing else.”

Jade simply stared at him for a moment before her fingers flicked at the joysticks, setting up the game. Karkat wouldn’t have minded if he lost, but he did want to get something out of this as well. “And if you lose, you have to return the favor.

“Awwww… really? Fine. But just for breakfast.” She had no intention of making breakfast late enough for him to see if she did lose.

“Deal. Start the shit before I do it myself.”

The game began, and Karkat got stupidly lucky. An Energy Sword and an incineration cannon were his starting weapons, which meant that A: Jade would have nothing to loot from him because she sucked with both, and B: that he was going to get his murder on in the most brutal sense of the word. Jade, on the other hand, spawned with a needler and an assault rifle. She swore loudly since she couldn’t use either of them worth shit, despite the fact that the needler was literally point, hold down the trigger, and wait for the boom.

A game to twenty five started off with Karkat getting a running riot and a sword spree, but was shut down when Harley spawned with both the particle beam rifle and a sniper. No scopes abounded until Karkat finally managed to take her out with a gravity hammer from above, leaving them tied. It was neck and neck from that point on until Karkat was unfortunate enough to spawn with a sniper himself. Jade got a blueberry gun, and spotted him, charging the weapon up and going for the kill.

Karkat had only one place to go to escape the homing plasma: over a ledge.

He figured he’d try to get the last kill, but was such shit with the sniper that he may as well have been Church from Red vs. Blue. Three wasted shots ricocheted across the map until he stepped off the ledge. One last squeeze of the trigger and…

“Game over.”

Karkat closed his eyes, sighing heavily, not even realizing the score. The only thing that got himt to look up was Jade saying “Son of a bitch…”

He saw the score, carcinoGeneticist’s 25 to gardenGnostic’s 24.

“You lucky bastard. You managed to pull off a no scope as you were falling!”

Karkat grinned wickedly at her and said, “Welp, you lost. So you know what you have to do.”

Fuming for a moment, she said, “You won by luck. Another round, double or nothing.”

“You’re on,” Karkat responded without a moment’s hesitation.


End file.
